


Jellyfish

by Swegg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Medial + Anatomical language, Trans Character, Trans Eren Yeager, Vocalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swegg/pseuds/Swegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being on testosterone supplements for five months, Eren finally feels comfortable enough with his body, and wants to have sex for the first time with his boyfriend, Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

> And the slowest writer award goes to--

Five months ago, Eren would have objected to his position: lying beneath Jean on his back with his knees propped on either side while Jean kissed his neck. But honestly, he didn't think he would be on testosterone supplements for five months. He didn't think he would even be ready.

But there he was, moaning softly as Jean left a hickey on the side of his neck while Eren had a hand tangled in his hair. 

Jean pulled up to tug at Eren's red, swollen lips with his teeth before he took them into a kiss. "Hey," he whispered when they broke apart, nuzzling the side of Eren's face. "How're you feeling?"

Eren welcomed a small smile to his lips. "I'm," he exhaled quietly, "I'm alright."

"You sure?"

Eren nodded. "Just... I'm a little nervous." He chuckled softly, his green eyes moving to look past Jean.

Jean kissed his cheek, and Eren felt a small smile bloom on his skin. "I am too." He admitted. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's jaw. "We've never done this sort of thing before."   
"Yeah..."

"You sure you want to keep going?"

Eren nodded when he turned back to look at him. He cupped his lover's face in his hands then brought him in for another kiss. The way their swollen lips locked was gentle, sweet -- the type of kiss that Eren knew always made Jean's stomach flutter. When they broke apart, Eren looked into those hazel eyes again with a smile hinting toward a grin. "I'm ready. I promise."

Instead of questioning him again, Jean planted another kiss on Eren's lips then started from where he left off. He didn't linger there for much longer however, hands massaging Eren's waist and mouth moving lower to make another mark on his collarbone.

"You can touch them." Eren said softly when he felt Jean hesitate a few inches away from his chest.

Jean's head lifted slightly as if he wanted to look at Eren to be sure, but he then dipped his head again. He started at Eren's sternum, giving open mouthed kisses to the soft, warm, sepia skin.

Eren tensed slightly, but he kept a bit of pressure on Jean's head as he massaged his hair as a signal not to stop. He gave a soft sigh as he made himself relax as best he could. His heart was hammering now and he couldn't stop the mad fluttering in his stomach or the twitching of the edges of his lips.

He never thought he would come this far. It was one thing to not identify with certain parts of his body and forced identity, but it was another thing to beginning to become comfortable with his body and on the path to transitioning to his preferred body type.

It was also another thing to finally be comfortable enough to make love with his partner of 3 years.

"Huh? Uh -- Eren?"

He couldn't stop laughing. Eren couldn't stop the bubbly, loud laughter that escaped his lips. He felt Jean trying to pull up, but Eren shook his head at him. "S-Sorr-y! I just--" Eren burst into another fit, tears threatening to spill from his green eyes. "I just--"

Jean looked concerned now, but all he said was, "Uh... Calm down and uh -- Take your time?" Jean wasn't sure of anything. Should he calm Eren down? Maybe that was enough for tonight.

"I-I," Eren took a deep breath with an unwavering, grin that strained his red cheeks, "I'm... I'm so nervous -- b-but I--" he giggled, shaking his head and wiping his eyes. "I'm so happy!"

Jean's hazel eyes were wide as he stared at his lover before he too burst into his own mini fit of laughter. "What the hell, Eren?!"

" 'M sorry! I just--" Eren shook his head again, panting.

"Just shut up and calm down, okay?" Jean raised himself up to move back to Eren's face after muttering about how his boyfriend was a weirdo under his breath. He batted his hands away so that he could brush away the remaining tears, and then placed a kiss on the side of his still beaming mouth only to be pulled into a full kiss.

"Hey Jean," Eren exhaled after a moment of nearly getting lost in Jean's hazel eyes, "Can you keep going?"

Color pigmented Jean's cheeks a hint of pink. "I-- Yeah, yeah." He quickly brushed the warm feeling off and rolled his eyes. "Just stop being so weird for a minute, alright? You're killing my vibe."

"I said I was sorry!" Eren chuckled. "C'mon, babe -- touch me already,  please!"

Jean's cheeks flamed. "Wha -- Stop! Now you're just doing this on purpose."

"No, no! I'm serious!" Eren removed one of his hands from Jean's face, and moved to take one of Jean's sun kissed hands from the bed. He guided it slowly, gliding it up his body until he lifted it onto his plush, perky breast, green eyes never breaking contact with Jean' hazel orbs. He gasped softly when he cupped his hand on top of Jean's, molding it so that it lightly squeezed his breast. Then gave a low groan as he started making it massage and caress over his nipple. "Touch me here, baby," he purred, arching slightly into it. "I like when you touch me here. I wanna know how your mouth would feel like there too so hurry up."

"Like that?" Jean asked, using his thumb to apply pressure to Eren's nipple.

Eren's eyes closed as he hummed. "Yes... Fuck -- It feels so good when you do that, Jean."

Jean's cheeks were still tinged pink, but not as bright as Eren's cherry stained cheeks. He couldn't help smiling softly before scaling his way back down to Eren's chest. "You're so excited..."

Eren interrupted a pleasured hum with a soft, brief laugh. "I am. I've thought a lot about this before,  and now that its happening it feels better than what I thought it would!"

"What? You thought it'd feel bad?" Jean rose a teasing eyebrow.

"No!" Eren laughed again. "It just feels...so much better."

Jean rolled his eyes as his smile grew. "I'm glad you're having fun, but before you get too excited," he squeezed Eren's breast, "Remember what the safe word is?"

Eren froze at the sensation with a soft gasp. "A-Ah... Jellyfish."

Jean hummed his approval as he finally dipped his head to the other breast. He began massaging the first one, incorporating pressure with his thumb on Eren's nipple. He started with open mouthed kisses to the side of the second as he listened to Eren's quiet moans. The skin was so soft and smooth, he noted, using the tip of his tongue to trace a wet trail up to the alert bud.

Eren gasped sharply and closed his eyes at the sudden warmth around the sensitive area, arching his back for more with a  mewl of approval. "Fuck... Jean," he cracked open an eye to try to watch as Jean toyed with his chest, "Baby -- ah... You're doing so good. You're making me feel so--" Eren was cut off by a loud moan that he couldn't hold back after Jean had hummed, sending a vibrating wave through him.

Jean felt a shudder ripple through Eren's body as he continued to suck on one nipple and apply pressure on the other, soaking up all the praise he got from him.

"You're making me feel so good," Eren would say in between moans in a husky tone. "You're making me so wet, Jean." He couldn't help the thought of how hot he found Jean as he watched him, voicing it as he massaged his scalp -- especially when he began trailing his kisses and hands lower, tracing the sides of his body and leaving hickies in his wake.

It wasn't long before Jean was between Eren's legs, running his tongue up one of his thighs as he held it in one hand.

The fluttering in Eren's stomach grew as Jean's mouth crept closer to his vagina.

Jean licked his lips as he eyed Eren's enlarged clitoris that stood erect in attention. Glancing lower, he found Eren's vagina, already leaking onto the already soaked bed sheets. He snickered. "Look at this; you already made a mess." He murmured. He pressed a kiss to the button of his clit. "If your breasts are that sensitive, how long d'you think it'll take for you to squirt again and cum while I'm down here?"

Eren took a sharp breath when he felt his boyfriend's lips wrap around his erect clit, easily taking it in its entirety in his mouth. "Jean..!" he yelped when Jean gave a muffled moan against his skin, shivering

Jean slowly slid his lips from Eren's clit with a smirk then proceeded to lick the undrside as he listened to Eren's whines.

"Jean -- Jean, wait..!"

Jean halted then pulled away. "What's up? Is it too much?" he asked, his eyes flashing concern.

Eren took a second to breathe. "D'you mind if we switched positions?"

Jean rose a curious brow. "You want to ride my face already?" he teased with a soft smile.

Eren smiled as a laugh rose in his throat. "No -- Well, I want to later. But I want to suck your dick while you eat me out." Eren's voice shrank as the statement left his lips. He found it embarrassing -- Especially since Jean stared at him with such wide eyes.

"Uh yeah --That's cool." Jean laughed sheepishly.

 

"Is this better?" Jean questioned once they were readjusted. He wasn't sure if Eren had heard him or not from his position. He felt as if he were speaking more to his vagina, which was hovering only mere inches from his face while Eren was at the far, opposite end atop of his body.

Eren shifted a little, making sure his legs were spread far enough to give Jean enough room and his arms were comfortable on their perch on the bed. "Perfect." he smiled. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah. I've got a pretty nice view too." He smirked, eyeing Eren's gaping entrance. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Jean started with a lick before wrapping his lips around Eren's folds, purring lightly when he felt Eren kiss up his cock.

Eren hummed. The way Jean's cock twitched at his touch made him have to stifle a chuckle. He found it cute and it only added to his excitement. As he slowly glided his tongue over the flushed tip, he wondered if it would do the same once it was in his mouth. He gave an open-mouthed kiss to the head once before he dipped it past his lips with a low hum that made Jean suck in a breath.

Jean was already getting close. Eren could taste it in his pre cum, and feel it in the way he twitched against his hollowed cheeks. He could even see it from the way his hips tried to buck beneath him. He could feel his partner trying to hold back but it obviously wasn't enough -- Eren had to hold them down, but he didn't stop them all together. He just made them manageable, enough so that now he caught each stroke with a moan.

Each thrust into Eren's hot, slick mouth sent delicious electricity and shivers through Jean's body. He was sure to send his approval Eren's way as well by pulling Eren's hips down further so that he was nearly pressed against Eren's entrance, and darting his tongue inside to lavish his walls.

Both were getting so close. Eren's walls were clenching around Jean's tongue as he gave a few messy squirts, and Jean was glad he was holding Eren's thighs because he was afraid that they would snap shut and crack his skull. 

Eren was beginning to have a hard time with Jean's thrashing hips. They were losing their rhythm, making them harder to catch. It wasn't long before the man was just letting Jean fuck his mouth, humming around it and stroking what didn't get inside with one of his hands until Jean was shooting salty ropes of cum into his mouth.

Eren barely had time to swallow before Jean maneuvered him so that he was grinding against his lover's face, making him cry out and orgasm once...twice...

"J-Jea-- Ah! Jellyfish!"

 

Eren's legs were weak and trembling after having finished for a third time, and he laid to himself for a few minutes as he brought himself down from overstimulation. 

"You okay?" Jean asked quietly once Eren had calmed and moved to lay against him, foreheads resting against each other and wrapped in his arms.

Eren nodded then pressed a soft kiss to Jean's jaw. He smiled at how sticky it still was despite how Jean had wiped his face. "Your tongue was amazing. How'd you learn to do that, hm?"

Jean nuzzled his lover. "I practiced."

Eren chuckled. "Guess I wasn't the only one who'd been thinking about it."

"You were really set on this, weren't you?" Jean rubbed lazy circles on Eren's back. "You tasted really sweet. ...Guess that explains the cranberry poison in the fridge."

"You caught me!" Eren chimed, slightly raising his hands in mock surrender. 

Jean chuckled. "When did you learn to blow like that? You were driving me crazy down there."

"I practiced before you came home on my dildo for a month!" Eren grinned proudly. "But I want you at the back of my throat next time like I practiced since I didn't get to really show off."

Jean snorted softly, trying to ignore the way his cock gave a weak twitch in agreement. "You can fuck me up next time then." He lowered to press a sweet peck to Eren's lips. "But let's chill out 'til then, alright?"

"Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Me!


End file.
